Jack Jumps in
Jack Jumps In is the seventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas takes an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Jack looks for his work, and finally finds it, working with a small excavator called Alfie. Then, a dump truck called Max comes along, and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack tells Max to stop bullying. Max scowls and races away. Later, Jack foolishly tries to take some rocks up a hill. He loses his balance and rolls down the hill. Jack is upset and Miss Jenny is disappointed, but Isobella, Alfie, and Thomas are sympathetic, saying he is still really useful. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Isobella * Max * Oliver * Byron * Jenny Packard * Ned (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk Trivia * This was the first episode directed by Steve Asquith. * This was the first episode not to be directed by David Mitton. However, it is unknown if he was involved in the episode's production. * The working title for this episode is "Jack Goes to Work". * Thomas is given a large scale model for the first time. * When Max does a 180 turn, a turntable is used to spin him. * The Italian title is "Jack Arrives". In Japan, this episode is called "Jack was Too Much". It is called "Work for Jack" in Welsh. It is called "Jack Hangs In" in Denmark. * Alec Baldwin's narration has only been broadcast on TVOKids. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the wellwagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack the wellwagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade". * When the foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * Oliver should not have moved his scoop while moving at such a speed when near workers. * How would Jack know which machines Byron and Alfie were? * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tire is flat. * When Max arrives, he runs over some sort of platform. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. * Before Jack barrel-rolls down the hill, his two left wheels change colour. * None of the Pack have drivers. Their operators simply shout what to do. * When Miss Jenny says "We'll see if you can do better tomorrow," Oliver is smiling even though Jack is in trouble. * At the speed in which Max was travelling in his first appearance, he would of certainly crashed into Jack. * The audience would not know who Ned is, since he was not introduced until A Friend in Need. Quotes * Jack: I'm Jack! * Isobella: Mind my paint! * Max: Can't you take a joke? Merchandise * Take-Along (four-pack and movie car; both discontinued) Gallery File:JackJumpsInUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:JackJumpsInUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JackJumpsIn.jpg|Byron File:JackJumpsIn2.jpg|Isobella, Jack, and Kelly File:JackJumpsIn3.jpg File:JackJumpsIn6.jpg File:JackJumpsIn7.jpg File:JackJumpsIn8.jpg File:JackJumpsIn9.jpg File:JackJumpsIn10.jpg File:JackJumpsIn11.jpg|Alfie, Byron, Ned, and Oliver File:JackJumpsIn12.jpg|Jack and Oliver File:JackJumpsIn13.jpg File:JackJumpsIn14.jpg File:JackJumpsIn15.jpg File:JackJumpsIn16.jpg File:JackJumpsIn17.jpg File:JackJumpsIn18.jpg File:JackJumpsIn19.jpg File:JackJumpsIn20.jpg File:JackJumpsIn21.jpg File:JackJumpsIn22.jpg File:JackJumpsIn23.jpg File:JackJumpsIn24.jpg File:JackJumpsIn25.jpg File:JackJumpsIn26.jpg File:JackJumpsIn27.jpg File:JackJumpsIn28.jpg File:JackJumpsIn29.jpg File:JackJumpsIn30.jpg File:JackJumpsIn31.jpg File:JackJumpsIn32.jpg File:JackJumpsIn33.jpg File:JackJumpsIn34.jpg File:JackJumpsIn35.jpg File:JackJumpsIn36.jpg File:JackJumpsIn37.jpg File:JackJumpsIn38.jpg File:JackJumpsIn39.jpg File:JackJumpsIn41.jpg File:JackJumpsIn42.jpg File:JackJumpsIn43.jpg File:JackJumpsIn44.jpg File:JackJumpsIn45.jpg File:JackJumpsIn46.jpg File:JackJumpsIn47.jpg File:JackJumpsIn48.jpg File:JackJumpsIn49.jpg File:JackJumpsIn50.jpg File:JackJumpsIn51.jpg File:JackJumpsIn52.jpg File:JackJumpsIn53.jpg File:JackJumpsIn54.jpg File:JackJumpsIn55.jpg File:JackJumpsIn56.jpg File:JackJumpsIn57.jpg File:JackJumpsIn58.jpg File:JackJumpsIn59.png File:JackJumpsIn60.png File:Oliver(ThePack)Japanese.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car Episode File:Jack Jumps In - British Narration|UK narration File:Jack Jumps In - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes